Tout le monde a besoin d'un ange
by Plume-now
Summary: TRADUCTION - Parce que dans les moments difficiles, il est bon d'avoir un certain soutien. De temps en temps, tout le monde a besoin d'un ange. Et cela s'applique à l'homme et aux êtres célestes.


****Auteur : ******aoibird6**

****Titre ****: Tout le monde a besoin d'un ange. (**titre original** : Todos necesitan un ángel.)

****Pairing ****: AdamxSamandriel.

****Rating ****: K

****Disclaimer ****: Les personnages de Supernatural appartiennent à Eric Kripke.

****Genre : ****Angts, Hurt/Confort.

****Remarques en ce qui concerne cette fic' : ******Je n'écris pas souvent sur ces personnages, mais j'aime m'essayer à de nouveaux pairing. Cette fic est pour Angel aquarium.**

****Résumé : ******Parce que dans les moments difficiles, il est bon d'avoir un certain soutien. De temps en temps, tout le monde a besoin d'un ange. Et cela s'applique à l'homme et aux êtres célestes.**

****Traductrice :****** Plume-now**

Note de la traductrice (moi quoi). J'ai voulu traduire ici mon premier OS Espagnol, et ainsi découvrir le beau couple qu'est le Adamandriel. Hé bien vous savez quoi ? Je pensais que ceci était du beau fluff tout choupinou. C'est un très bel OS, enfin, c'est mon avis. Je vous laisse découvrir *coeur*

Une très bonne lecture ~ (Et je vous en supplie, vous qui lisez cet OS, laissez-moi une review (que je ferai parvenir à l'auteur bien évidemment). Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert pour traduire ceci. Voilà. *coeur*)

* * *

><p>Il n'avait jamais eu de père sur lequel il pouvait compter pour toutes les fois où il en avait eu besoin. Il n'avait seulement que sa mère, elle était son monde tout entier et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle essaierait de faire de son mieux pour le protéger et s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas en manque de quelque chose. Sans doute était-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était très en colère contre cet homme qui se faisait appeler « père ». Il n'apparut qu'une seule fois dans cette foutue année et puis disparut, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Peu importe combien de fois ils l'appelaient ou de combien de problèmes ils avaient, il ne répondit jamais au téléphone et ne vint jamais lorsqu'on le lui demanda. Son unique famille était sa mère, personne d'autre.<p>

Les années passèrent et ils s'habituèrent à l'idée. Il apprit à être indépendant et s'efforça à ne pas causer de problèmes à sa mère. Il cuisinait, faisait le ménage et ses devoirs pour pouvoir faciliter la tâche à la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Secrètement, il y avait des occasions où il avait l'impression que tout était merdique et il aurait voulu partir très loin. Dans les moments comme ceux-là, avant d'appeler son père, pensant naïvement qu'il serait venu les aider et que tout le mal se serait éloigné, il croyait qu'il viendrait et que la peur le quitterait et qu'il ne serait plus effrayé par les monstres du placard (auxquels il croyait quand il était petit). Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se rendit compte que cela n'arriverait jamais, et que s'il voulait quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas compter sur un étranger qu'il voyait une fois à l'an.

Cet après-midi, après l'école, il rentra chez lui pour faire ses devoirs et les travaux ménagers. Il avait eu une journée difficile à l'école et c'était l'un de ces moments où il aurait voulu avoir un parent avec qui discuter de certains sujets d'adolescents, mais il se résolu à rester seul. Tout en travaillant sur le bureau de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier, bientôt serait l'anniversaire de sa mère et il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde. Il s'arma de courage et réalisa l'appel, tout en sachant que personne ne répondrait.

- Je suis John Winchester et je ne me trouve pas disponible pour l'instant, si c'est quelque chose d'important, laissez un message et je vous rappellerai plus tard.

- Papa... ? demanda Adam nerveusement avant de continuer. Tu n'entendras... sans doute pas cela mais... La semaine prochaine c'est l'anniversaire de maman et j'ai pensé que peut-être... tu pourrais...

Combien de fois avait-il fait la même chose ? Années après années, il avait laissé le même message sur le même téléphone et n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Cet homme était toujours occupé à quelque chose, ce gars qui s'appelait son « père » n'avait jamais eu le temps pour eux. Il eut un rire amère.

- Oublie ça... ça sera sûrement l'un des messages que tu n'écouteras jamais...

Il coupa avec une certaine colère et posa sa tête contre le bureau pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit du premier étage ne le fasse sursauter. Il se hâta de descendre, croyant que c'était sa mère, mais tout resta enveloppé dans un inquiétant silence.

- Maman ? Hey ? demanda-t-il avec crainte. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? – un bruit provenant de la cuisine attira son attention et il s'arma de courage avant d'y aller – Qui est là... ?

Pendant quelques secondes il pensa que cela pourrait être un voleur mais lorsqu'il fut à la cuisine, il ne trouva qu'un assiette brisée sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla pour la ramasser et un craquement derrière lui le fit se retourner, au même moment où l'inconnu le frappa à la tête avec quelque chose de très dur. Son corps s'écroula au sol et il sentit une lame contre son dos près de son cou. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit de la porte, probablement sa mère qui avait réussit à finir le travail plus tôt pour être avec lui. Il voulut crier pour l'avertir mais n'en n'eut pas la force et lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose déchirer une partie de son cou, tout ne fut que ténèbres, et un cri d'horreur fut l'ultime chose qu'il entendit.

* * *

><p>Le ciel n'était pas comme on le peignait dans les livres, et à aucun moment il ne vit Dieu, ou n'importe quel autre être céleste. Le ciel ressemblait également à ces meilleurs moments qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa vie et qu'il aimait. Parce que non seulement il ne pouvait pas rester avec la personne qu'il appréciait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être avec sa mère au parc qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre. Ce fût dans ce même endroit qu'il rencontra un étrange garçon qui vint ensuite lui rendre visite très souvent et qui lui expliqua que tout cela était pour lui le paradis, quelque chose comme un regroupement des meilleurs moments de sa vie.<p>

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, Samandriel.

Il s'assit à ses côté sur le banc.

- J'aime ton paradis et être ici, avec toi, clarifia ce dernier.

- C'est parce que tu es mon ange gardien.

Son aîné l'observa quelques secondes.

- Une telle chose n'existe pas, Adam.

- Et tu me diras aussi que le Père Noël est fictif ? (l'ange le regarda sans comprendre). Oublie ça, je suis seulement mes instincts.

- Désolé. (c'est à ce moment-là que Samandriel remarqua l'étrange expression que prenait le visage de Adam). Qu'as-tu ? Et ne me dis pas « rien », parce que ce serait mentir.

- Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai dit, non ? Au sujet de chaque âme demeurant au paradis... mais parfois nous pouvons faire des exceptions.

- Hein ?

- Viens avec moi, je veux que tu voies quelqu'un.

Il prit la main de l'ange et ferma les yeux à l'instant où la lumière blanche se mit à briller. Il pu les ouvrir à nouveau au bout de quelques secondes et fut très surpris de voir sa mère lui faire face. Il courut à sa rencontre et l'embrassa en pleurant. Il avait rêvé tellement rêvé de cet instant, mais ce ne fût pas l'exacte sensation qu'il s'imaginer ressentir. Il avait réellement besoin de cette étreinte, besoin de la sentir, besoin d'elle. Il apprécia chaque seconde, minute et heure que Samandriel lui permit de profiter au paradis de sa mère, mais n'étant pas autorisé à rester pour toujours il fut renvoyé par la suite au monde auquel il appartenait.

- Merci... je ne pourrais plus rien souhaiter de mieux maintenant, Samandriel... (celui-ci le serra dans ses bras avec force) Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis désolé... sincèrement désolé.

- De quoi tu parles Samandriel ?

- Je sais que je t'ai dit que les anges gardiens n'existent pas mais... ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, quand il nous est ordonné de prendre soin d'un être humain, parfois nous nous attachons à eux.

- Samandriel...

- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi... et je ne suis pas capable de faire quoique se soit de plus que ceci...

Il l'observa fixement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais prendre soin de toi, même lorsque je ne pourrais pas être avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je veux devenir ton ange gardien, je te choisis, Adam.

- Tu commences à me faire peur.

- Je sais tout ce que tu as vécu, les déceptions... mais je ne te manquerai pas, pour toutes ces peurs telles que celles-ci, et lorsque tu penseras que tout n'est que merdes sur merdes... je serai à toi (l'ange sourit comme jamais.) Tout le monde a besoin d'un ange, surtout toi.

- Samandriel.

- Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets.

Un baiser sur le front fut leur ultime adieu avant qu'un éclat de lumière blanche ne commença à tout illuminer l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

* * *

><p>Adam accepta la proposition de Zachariah : il deviendrait le vaisseau de Michael et en retour, il ramènerait sa mère. Elle était tout son monde et c'était tout ce qui l'importait à cet instant-là. Les choses ne se passèrent pas du tout comme les plans célestes étaient prévus et il finit dans la cage, enfermé avec l'Archange et Lucifer. Tout n'était que douleur, souffrance, misère, désespoir, folie, angoisse et ténèbres. Personne ne viendrait le sauver, personne ne serait là pour lui, Zachariah avait raison, lorsque viendrait l'instant de vérité, il n'y aurait personne à ses côtés. Une larme, celle qu'un millier de personnes avaient déjà pu verser auparavant, roula sur sa joue droit. Il n'y avait plus rien en quoi il ne pouvait croire, en quoi se confier, il n'avait plus rien auquel il pouvait se raccrocher, il n'avait rien.<p>

Et dans les ténèbres de la cage, un souvenir fugace lui traversa l'esprit, un nom et une phrase. « Tout le monde a besoin d'un ange ». Et il pria et pria pour cet être céleste jusqu'à ce que ses larmes soient dissoutes, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit complètement détruit, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité ne le dévore tout entier, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne meurt à force de supplications et cris sourds. Jusqu'à l'extinction du jour au profit du règne des ténèbres. « Tout le monde a besoin d'un ange. » Où était le sien ?

* * *

><p>Un gémissement lui échappa, alors qu'il sentait le tranchant du couteau de Castiel traverser sa poitrine. Il avait toujours admiré cet ange, parce que s'il s'était rendu compte que les humains en valaient la peine, c'était grâce à lui, et il avait décidé de croire en un être humain en particulier : Adam. Les ténèbres enveloppaient la lame et creusaient un peu plus profondément dans son corps, emportant avec elles une partie de sa vie. Il choisit de passer ses derniers instants pour lui à penser à cet humain qu'il avait choisi de prendre à sa charge, et qui lui manquait terriblement. Ses paroles restaient néanmoins vraies. « Tout le monde a besoin d'un ange ». Mais il ne pouvait pas être celui d'Adam. Les ténèbres terminèrent de l'envelopper, et avant même que son être tout entier soit détruit par la lame meurtrière, l'ange émit un unique souhait : être avec son protégé, qu'importe la forme et la méthode.<p>

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Adam, mais il le reconnue pas comme la sienne, elle ne lui appartenait pas et il le savait très bien. Lucifer et Michael poursuivaient leur bataille, frappaient, se débarrassaient de leur complète frustration sur son âme abîmée mais il ne sentait plus rien, ses yeux se fermèrent et tout cet enfer disparu. Il revint au parc de ses souvenirs mais avec une différence majeure : il n'était pas seul avec sa mère assis sur le banc, à sa droite, un autre homme, qui somnolait, la tête reposant contre son épaule droite.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'étranger ouvrit calmement les yeux et l'observa quelques temps avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, Adam... je ne suis pas un si bon ange.

De ces mots resurgirent d'anciens souvenirs en lui et il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Vas-tu rester avec moi, Samandriel ?

- Ceci est ton paradis, Adam... si tu me veux dedans, nous pouvons le partager.

- Je t'attendais... lui répondit-il d'une petit voix, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Je n'irai nulle part ailleurs, Adam... c'est mon paradis.

Aucun d'entre eux ne dit mot suite à cela, seul resta un moment de silence dont il profitèrent sachant qu'il durerait une éternité. Parce que dans les moments difficiles, il est bon de pouvoir compter sur un certain soutien. De temps en temps, tout le monde a besoin d'un ange. Et cela s'applique aux homme et aux êtres célestes.


End file.
